


been caught perpetuating wrongs

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotions, Fights, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Colin不会大喊大叫。他从来不，因为他不需要。他的愠意，不，更像是怒火，是一种可观的、独特的爆炸，他话语中的冰锥比任何大声的、无意义的呼喝名字更伤人。有时候，Bradley希望Colin可以直接发泄出来，口不择言，只是把他的愤懑尖叫出来，但这没有发生。
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Series: Merlin翻译 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350





	been caught perpetuating wrongs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [been caught perpetuating wrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550111) by [pixiepuff (colourmecrunchy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmecrunchy/pseuds/pixiepuff). 



> 写于六月的糟糕一天。那天我们在皮耶枫城堡拍到了一张照片，看起来我们的男孩儿们不跟对方说话了。  
> 所以我必须自己脑补些原因出来：所以这篇基本就是我脑洞里他们表现奇怪、表情见鬼的原因，再加上粗暴的和好炮
> 
> 译者：  
> 首先感谢原作者和花酒太太的推文，again  
> 这篇我阅览时候的心路历程就是小脸ha白→小脸通红→脸色惨白， ~~简单来说就是人嗑RPS的时候会有的表情~~  
>  总之这篇的我非常建议原文阅读！！我翻译的时候感觉有些地方用中文实在是很难说清楚，搞得我感觉我英语和中文都不会说了（。
> 
> **ENJOY！**

“刚 _他妈_ 是怎么回事？”

在Colin在他们身后摔上门之前Bradley只抢到了那么一点时间让自己转身，但他还是慢了一步，没来得及阻止Colin在整个外界面前爆发——而这个“外界”，幸运的是，只由一条酒店走廊所组成。但这条走廊上还是有活人在，都是Bradley认识甚至喜欢的人们，然后现在他们事先送出的同情的凝视变得有理可据多了。

“你在说什么？”

然后，Bradley感觉这话问的实在不该。因为他想他知道这是怎么一回事。肯定是那个问题，因为就他所记得的，而且他对此很肯定，他们从来没就其他任何原因发生过争执。

过去整整一个星期他们两人之间的气氛都很刺人，空气里像是充满了 _非常_ 易燃的东西，不时迸出火花。鉴于此，Bradley必须承认他预见到了这一天的到来。他确实有这种预感。这件事他们一直在为之争论，除此之外他俩的关系可以说是他妈的完美，但这个问题总是横亘在两人之间，而他根本不知道要怎么解决。事实上，他一直在畏惧这个。当他们在秘密地点或者工作室拍摄的时候，一切都很好，或者考虑到具体情况已经尽可能的好了；那时Colin就只是Colin，可爱的、笑着的、甜美的，脑子里装着傻傻的主意，绝不停下大声练习他的咒语，即使他知道这会让Bradley陷入不止一种疯狂——但在整个过程中，Colin是 _他的_ ，而且所有人都 _知道_ ，整个世界都在向Bradley倾斜。当然了他很愿意解决非洲的干旱或者治愈一些疾病，但他必须坦白拥有Colin这一件事就已经让他 _十分_ 满足。但 _现在_ ，在这里，在皮耶枫，Colin后撤了，将他拒之门外，掩盖 _所有_ 联系和感情外露，这快把Bradley逼疯了。他讨厌这样，他真的讨厌，所有的这些遮遮掩掩；Colin的偏执并非没有根据，但这不意味着Bradley对这种共识接受良好。而最糟糕的地方在于，他之所以会答应只是因为一个非常简单的原因——这是Colin想要的。他清楚自己会给他一切， _严格意义上的_ 一切，有时他会好奇Colin是否是因为知道这一点才会向他这样要求。

事实就是——他可以做到守口如瓶，好吧？作为一个名人的生活体验会教导你非常有价值的一课——任何你在你亲爱的祖母面前说的话，都不要说；任何你不会在葬礼上做的事，都不要做。红线之外的一切言行都可能并 _将_ 会是呈堂证供，并且你 _将_ 会被证明有罪。

于是他就藏起来了， _他们_ 藏起来了，大部分时候都没什么问题，但接下来事情的发展开始让他神经紧张。Colin在公众场合延长了这样做的特定时间段，他假装他们是朋友，或者甚至说不上是朋友、仅仅只是点头之交。没关系，Bradley可以接受Colin在休息时间跟所有人和所有人的妈妈们闲聊但就是不跟他；英格兰足球赛的时候所有人都去了酒吧，除了消失去了什么地方和Eoin喝酒的Colin,而他努力假装他一点也不放在心上。

并不是说Bradley嫉妒，真的。或者只是有一丁点儿，因为Eoin热情洋溢又毛手毛脚，在大家都知道要尽量避免和Colin进行肢体接触的时候，Eoin只会大笑着紧紧抓住他——而这很痛。 _Bradley_ 很痛。因为Eoin被允许这么做，他可以肆意妄为因为“这又不代表什么”而且“所有人都知道他只是在闹着玩”，但 _Bradley_ 不能对他爱着的男人这样做，就是这样。就只是这样。

这不公平。

这让他痛不欲生。

所以他自己也承认他今天也许表现的是有点奇怪。也许这是任性又幼稚的表现，而对于所有知道前因后果的人来说，他可能表现的像个真正的混蛋。但他实在不能只是站在那里，像个无足轻重的绝望的粉丝一样希望得到一瞬Colin的注意力。

于是他走出门去和其他人走动，在他们说话的时候特别大声地笑弯了腰，和其他“骑士们”一起到处鬼混，当Colin出现在附近的时候故意演出疏远冷淡又不感兴趣的样子。烂人才会这么做，他承认，他为此有一点厌恶自己，但这一切都是单方面开始的，Colin单方面，如果他们在这段关系中是平等的，他就不能坐在原地等着Colin决定什么时候偶然的一瞥或者闲聊不会对他们的名誉造成无法挽回的损害。

“你清楚得很我在说什么。”

Colin不会大喊大叫。他从来不，因为他不需要。他的愠意，不，更像是怒火，是一种可观的、独特的爆炸，他话语中的冰锥比任何大声的、无意义的呼喝名字更伤人。有时候，Bradley希望Colin可以直接 _发泄_ 出来，口不择言，只是把他的愤懑尖叫出来，但这没有发生。他会生气，当然了。他还偶尔骂Bradley是个白痴——但那些时候他都真的是个白痴，所以Bradley不会把它们算进 _抓狂时刻_ 。

“我不——”

“Bradley,我对天发誓，如果你再说一次 _我不知道你在说什么_ ，我就要求换房。”

这话像一通冰水一样浇到Bradley头上，很伤人，同时也让他非常、非常生气。他不是什么贪嘴吃多了糖的孩子，他是个被伤到了的成年人。

“Colin，冷 _静_ ，damn it.”

“我他妈不想，可以吗？”

“你为什么这么生气？”

“认真的吗？为什么 _我_ 这么生气？”

“没错！因为我今天所做的一切只是让你体会自食其果的滋味，所有这些愚蠢的低劣表演，所有这些逃避、伪装还有空洞的表情，看看 _你_ 有多喜欢——”

“Well _我_ 觉得你做的事很烂。”

“为什么？所以 _你_ 就能做这些做上几天都没关系，但只要我这么做了我就是个臭傻逼？”

“你难道不明白我为什么要这么做吗？”

“更不用说你入戏如此之深就算我们回酒店房间了你都甚至不碰我一下！”

“你知道我很难从Merlin的角色中走出来。”

“我不是在说 _Merlin_.”

“那是什么，天，你到底在 _说_ 什么？”

“说你在 _‘Bradle谁也不是’_ 的思维设定上入戏太深，深到你以为就连我们在我们自己的房间里独处的时候你还要接着演！”

Colin眯起眼睛，胸部因肌肉发力而起伏，又或者是因为愤怒，因为他向前跨了一大步。

“就是因为这个吗？”

“什么？”

“你认为我不想碰你？”

“看起来就他妈是这样，自从我们到皮耶枫——”

Bradley看得出来Colin非常、非常的低落，他憎恨这个情境，他从来不喜欢在Colin脸上看见除了他傻傻的有趣的自我之外的任何东西。但他也忘不掉他自己的伤痛，他做不到挥挥手 _甩掉_ 这个负担，何况如果他对自己完全诚实的话他清楚这场争吵箭在弦上。所以最好还是把一切都说出来，即使Colin _真的_ 要换几晚上的房间冷静一下。然后Colin突然出现在他面前，他甚至都没办法在他脑子里的完整思考下去，那奇怪的、嗡嗡作响的带电的能量从他身上滚落，他带着不明缘由的紧张看着Colin把手臂举到了他肩膀的高度。

有那么一瞬间他有点泄气，心里想着这就是了， _喔_ 有够快的，我们这就要和好了。他准备走进一个拥抱，但紧接着他的大脑接收到了Colin眼睛里危险的警告，那里没有一丝柔软和温情，只有纯粹而原始的情感，然后突然之间Bradley的后背撞到了他身后的墙上。

他愣了好一会儿才回神，“你 _推_ 我?”

呃，好吧，这几乎称不上暴力。上帝知道Colin永远不可能打谁的，至少没写在剧本上就不会，而且即使是那样他也会很纠结。但这一下很用力。Colin把住他的肩膀然后推了他，把他推到了身后两步远的墙上。 _好疼。_

“你 _认为_ ，”

Colin咬着他的下嘴唇，他咬的那么用力Bradley能确信他从中吸出血来了，然后咆哮：

“我不想 _碰_ 你？”

Bradley发现他自己说不出话来，他甚至都不能正常呼吸因为 _操，_ 他从没见过Colin这么生气。他看他的眼神像是他想把他撕成碎片，咬住他的脖子然后拉扯，或者其他什么跟前两者一样血腥并都以 _Bradley死亡_ 为结果的事情。但他唯一能做的反应就是拼命咽口水。他几乎有一点被吓到了，只能点点头做回复。干嘛？撒谎 _毫无意义_ ，过去一周他确实 _是_ 感觉Colin不想要他。

随着他点头的动作，Colin的双眼变得难以置信的暗沉，平时华丽的勿忘我蓝让步于恶意的阴云，他逼进Bradley的空间里。Bradley很想说他坚持自己的立场，或者什么类似的话，但事实是他太渴望Colin的触碰了，而他现在终于离自己这么近，在经历了地狱般的一周和极具挑战性的一天过后，Bradley溃不成军。Colin的存在，还有他的微笑， _所有_ 这些如此强烈，如此接近，笔直向他攻来。Bradley想要，他想要的发疯。他的脑袋向后倒去砰的一声撞到墙上，一声呻吟从他嘴边逃逸，因他听见Colin语气平静，但声音里聚集着数量傲人的威胁，低声说道：“我会 _告诉_ 你我有多 _不_ 想要你。”

紧接着Bradley关于脖子失守的语言变成了现实，Colin弯下身、一口咬上去，将他的牙齿压向深处，不肯松口。他将肌肤吞进，然后吸吮，他的牙齿刺穿皮肤。再一次的他把Bradley推到墙上，锁着Bradley的脖颈吞咽，令Bradley拱起腰身，因快感和疼痛的烈性混合物硬的发烫。

“我刚从你皮肤上吸了血，这就是我又多 _不_ 想要你，Bradley.”他吐息着，然后在Bradley的下唇上重复同样的话。他空用蛮力毫无技巧地将他的身体向前推，一只手隔着牛仔裤紧握住了Bradley的下体。

Bradley头晕目眩，几近失明，他感觉到他的脖子在伤口附近剧烈跳动，好像他的心脏搬家到了那里，他还能感觉到他的嘴唇因Colin的啃咬肿胀起来。他在他的嘴里呜咽，悠长而响亮，因Colin伸下去的那只手正用力挤压着他。他压根没有时间恢复Colin就移开了他的手，摆胯前倾，撞得Bradley发痛。他能感受到Colin也硬了，硬如 _磐石_ ；他的嘴唇还告诉他Colin舔着血， _他的_ 血， _操_ ，Colin抵着他的唇向他怒吼——

“这个？你能 _感觉_ 到吗？我为你 _硬_ 的 _要命_ 因为我 _一点_ 也不想要你，真的。”

Bradley晃了晃脑袋找回一点清醒，他能尝到的只有血的铁锈味，他能 _感受_ 到的只有Colin压在他身上的阴茎。 _天_ 哪已经隔了太久了，Colin到底在 _干_ 些什么。Colin抓住他牛仔裤的边缘、客观意义上的把他推、搡、扔三步到位地甩到了房间另一边，让Bradley正好摔进了床的正中间。

"噢！操，Colin!"

“ _是吗？操？_ 难道你不知道我不 _想_ 操你？”

话虽如此Colin一刻也没多等，在他剥光自己衣服的时候也没看向他。等他准备停当、视线牢牢锁住Bradley的时候，他全身只剩下一条黑色的四角裤，里面仍然硬的要死。Bradley呼气，大声而颤抖，当他举起手伸向Colin的时候，他意识到呼吸不是他身上唯一颤抖的东西。

他想说些什么，什么都行，但他想要Colin想的要命，他 _需要_ 他。他需要被提醒他们为什么要做这些：这些愚蠢的失败的隐藏行为，总是以能让半个酒店都知道发生了什么的壮观的争吵为句点，第二天总有免费的赠品出现在他们的房间里——Bradley都不能确定这是工作人员送的，因为Eoin在他们收下礼物的时候总是显得格外得意。Bradley在床上坐起来，手脚并用地爬向Colin.他从Colin的的眼睛里看见了什么，那黑暗的邪恶的光芒退却了，绝对的 _欲望_ 取而代之，而他因这目光颤栗。他够到Colin身边，一秒也不浪费，隔着一层薄薄的布料他的嘴饥渴地凑到Colin的阴茎上，当Colin的手指在他发间合拢、拉扯他的头皮的时候放肆呻吟。

“ _Please,_ ”他听见他自己在呻吟，“My _god_ , Colin,你还不明白吗？”

Colin在他头顶上方喘着粗气，他的另一只手也加入了拉扯头发的行列，但他没有回话。

“我需要你，一直需要，我要你 _只要_ 你而你快把我逼疯了，你不隔着院子给我特别的Colin式微笑，你也不会在你的手滑过我尾椎的时候做那些太细小、太迅速、因此没人会注意到的小动作，我需要你一如既往地在休息时间过来找我，跟我分吃同一根香蕉再吻我， _吻_ 到我无法呼吸为止——”

Colin在他上方颤抖起来，因他闭上了嘴开始吸吮他阴茎的头部；他举起双手去揉捏他的臀瓣，口水和前液濡湿了他的内裤。"Oh, _Bradley,_ " 他听见头顶传来声音，他根本来不及再做些什么，Colin就将他推倒在床翻了个身。他配合着，两脚乱蹬，试图同时把他的上衣从扯下来，但 _自然而然_ 的他只是变成了一个笨手笨脚的傻瓜，跟衣服缠在了一起。但然后他感觉到Colin有力的手稳住了他，脱下他的衣服。他趴在原地反应过来他现在是全裸的了，背后传来Colin身上的热度，Colin _赤裸_ 着的身体 _上帝佛祖妈妈咪呀_ 那活儿那么 _硬_ 地顶着他的屁股，压在他身上的时候Colin几乎是在他的耳朵里呻吟。

“You're _killing_ me,你知道吗？有时我很讨厌这样，你能对我产生的各种影响，还有当我不能 _完全_ 掌控我们的关系时我的感觉。”

“你不是必须这样，Cols,你不必——”

“然后我变得愤怒，我封锁起来，因为别人注定会注意到的，再就是 _操_ ，Bradley,你不明白吗？我做这些是为了我们，为了我也是为了你，我一样厌恶这样，我他妈 _讨厌_ 死了。当我看见你在帐篷里注视着我的时候我憎恶我自己因为我甚至不能走向你——”

Bradley把他的头埋进枕头里啜泣起来，欲望如此强烈而充满压倒性地冲过他的身体，他对此无能为力，他只能 _感受_ ，而他所感受到的令人惊叹。Colin伸进去了两根手指，两根光滑、修长、无与伦比的手指，它们冷酷无情麻木不仁，节奏太快又过分苛求，他抬起双臀去承受。

"More, Colin, _more_ , Jesus," 他绝望地哀泣着，继而解脱般的叹息，因为Colin现在正在吻他。尽管角度奇怪，他仍然快速而温柔地吻着他，用自己的舌头与他缠绵，轻柔地舐过Bradley下唇上的伤口，引起刺痛，保持过度的饱满。Bradley知道明天所有人都会看到，而化妆师会把他骂的狗血淋头，因为他脖子上那些注定要形成的绝对是 _淫秽_ 的淤伤位置高到衣服遮不住。一想到Colin明明完全清楚明天一大半剧组都会知道这是谁造成的却仍要故意为之，他的下体就痛苦地抽搐，迫使他在Colin的嘴里呻吟。

“现在， _现在_ ，我准备好了——”

Colin抽出他的手指，不到两秒钟他就回来填满了Bradley，一次就撞进了深处。“ _操_ ，”Collin在他背后微微颤抖着啜道，然后他抽了出去。

“不 _不不_ ，你要去哪儿，Colin _回_ 来不要停在这儿——”Bradley知道他这是在胡言乱语，但他已经失控了。被Colin这样打开是疯狂的不可思议的，有那么一刻他害怕这对Colin来说太多了，但马上Colin就将他的炽热推了回来，用尽全力，开始不断摆动他的腰胯，密集的肉体撞击声回荡在滚烫的空气中。

“操，Bradley,”他重复道，“我都忘了隔了一周你能有多紧了，shit-”

就是这样，Colin咒骂着大喊着，大声而令人折服，让Bradley高兴地找不着北。因为有一种特殊场合会让Colin大喊大叫，只有当下这一种，这唯一的一种情景，只出现在性爱之中，它出现意味着他已经无法回头、分崩离析，被Bradley迷得神魂颠倒以至于他甚至再说不出语法正确的句子。而这就是让一些荒谬的东西在Bradley胸口膨胀。

"Oh _god,_ Colin, _baby_ , justlet go, just do it, for me _please_ -"

"Just for you, only for you -"

“嘘…没事，没事的，我在，”Bradley狂乱地喃喃着，因为他不太能找回正常的呼吸了，他正以最美妙的方式疼痛着，就连他的指尖都在刺痛。他已经很接近了，几乎触手可及，指尖的痛感正在预告接下来的顶点会有多激烈。Colin的右手绕到他身下开始撸动他的阴茎，直上直下，坚实而稳定，并没有真正的节奏但这就是Bradley至今感受过的最好的慰藉。他射了出来，高潮让他的视野全黑，他能感觉到在他身上Colin也因为同样的原因颤栗，他的名字从他唇角坠落，等他花了很长时间从余韵中冷静下来后，他能感觉到什么温热的东西滴落继而在他背上溅开，他知道那是眼泪。

“Shit.”他嘟囔着迅速翻过身，用手臂把Colin拉进怀里用一条腿缠住他的腰，将他完全裹进自己怀里。他喜欢这样，只要Colin允许他就会这么做。“Colin,跟我说话。”

“哦天，”Colin哽住了，他的手指在Bradley的胸口划拉着，好似他想要爬进去，“我这周真是个小 _贱人_ ，我是的，我 _知道_ ，你很受伤还有操我很 _抱歉_ ，Bradley,对不起——”

“嘿，嘿，不。”

Bradley抚摸着他的头发，妥帖而细密地亲吻他，把他的嘴唇贴到Colin的唇上，知道他感觉Colin已不再抓狂。“不要道歉，我们已经事先谈过了。是 _我_ 难以接受，是 _我_ 在挣扎。你是那样坚强，微笑着做到了这一切。”

“我不坚强，Bradley,我是个该死的 _懦夫_ 。 _我才是_ 那个想躲起来的人。”

“嘿，别胡说了，好吗？我明白你这么做的原因。我不喜欢，而且我也知道你知道我不。我只是请求你做出一些让步，请你不要在我们独处的时候把我推开，因为我爱你，我爱你爱到那会让我心痛还会把我吓得灵魂出窍，我控制不了。我还需要你告诉我我不是这里唯一的白痴，拜托——”

Colin发出一声水汪汪的轻笑。

“你当然不是唯一的白痴了，我俩都是，但我们就是白痴，亲爱的。”

Bradley已经很久没听到这个了，即使在他所钟爱的那些词句中这也是他最喜欢的那句，他试图咽下自己的哭腔，他这样做是因为他不想再让Colin难过下去。但他的唇线还是失守了，他只能退而求其次把他的脸埋进Colin的胸口。

"Oh, _god_." 现在轮到Colin用手梳理他的头发了。他向下轻拍他的脊背，又抽出一只手回到Bradley的发间。他的另一只手在Bradley的臀部上下抚摸着，环绕着他，给他安慰，“是 _我_ 的错，我很抱歉。我知道你说了我不用道歉，但我 _想_ ，我感觉很坏但 _shit_ ,Bradley-”

“嗯？”

“你肯定知道，你肯定，我从来没有不想要你，不想亲吻你，不想碰触你，不想仅仅只和你一起休息然后无视整个世界，我绝没有，也绝不会。”

“我知道。”

“我很抱歉我没有尽可能的经常向你保证这一点，我本该做到的。”

Colin吻了吻Bradley的发顶，用鼻子蹭着他的头发。“我每一天都想要你，但你知道我做完之后像个什么样子。你知道 _我们俩_ 是什么样子。这不是妄想，我们知道是因为 _别人_ 告诉过我们了，我们完全被对方迷住了并且没有办法把手从对方身上拿下来。我要如何走开然后继续伪装？我想做的只是坐在你的大腿上、把你的鼻子捏红，让化妆师小姐挥舞着化妆刷赶我走。”

Bradley能感觉得到一串笑声从他嘴边跑了出来。“那可是无价之宝，你知道。我觉得Eoin在赶你走的时候都练出腹肌了。”

“我知道。我笑得都哭了。”

“这就是为什么你再也跑不动但后被她逮到了。”

“然后被刷子打了屁股。”

“你活该，你知道。”

“是啊但还是挺疼的。”

“别噘嘴，又不是我一会儿不会给它吻好。”

Bradley大笑着抬起头，看进Colin湛蓝、湛蓝的双眼。他嘴巴里还能尝到一些血味儿，还有些泪水的咸味。Colin跟他对视，他不露齿的笑容铺展在了他的整个脸庞上，笑意漫进了他的眼睛里却几乎还兜不住，Bradley于是阖上了他们之间几英寸的距离去吻他。

“不用很久了。”Colin在他们分开始喃喃自语。

“我知道。我会没事的，我保证。”

“你确定吗？”

“确定。”

“但如果你实在忍不下去的时候你要告诉我，好吗？”

“我会的，但有什么我们能做的事吗？”

“我不知道，我真的不知道。但我会尽力让这不那么痛苦的，我保证。”

“我只要你，无论我们什么时候能找到点时间，Cols.”

"Iknow, love."

Bradley可以预感到他正在打瞌睡，意识渐渐远离，白日里的时光在向他征税了。现在他温暖而满足，在Colin的怀抱里他真心相信着一切都会好起来。

Colin挣扎着坐起来一点，舒舒服服地在Bradley的额头上大声地印下一吻。Bradley幸福地叹了口气。

“Bradley?”

“嗯？”

“你觉得会有那么一天，我们会走在大街上，手牵着手什么的吗？”

Bradley沉默了一会儿，然后在Colin的手臂上蹭了蹭自己的面颊。

“当 _然_ 。”最后他这样咕哝出声，听着Colin在他头顶快乐的哼哼。


End file.
